All From Love
by PennilessBoho
Summary: Spike returns from Africa with a suprise for everyone, but everyone's got a suprise for him.
1. New Life

ALL FROM LOVE  
Chapter 1: Love from Trust  
by: PennilessBoho  
  
Setting: Post "Death" in season 6. Spike's back in town, and Willow's in "Magic Rehab."  
  
Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, I just wanted to play with ideas. I don't want a fight with Joss Whedon because he'd probably kick my butt anyday!  
  
----------------------------  
  
The streets were empty. Willow had no clue why. But for some reason, no one wanted to be out. The sun was setting and there was no one in live at the Bronze. Buffy couldn't make it to the Bronze because she had "Dawn time" to take care of. "Dawn's been really changed since my..." Willow can't even think about that time. That time when the darkest of all magic coursed through her veins. It was too much for her to bear. When she got in the Bronze there were only about forty people there, but there was one familiar face.   
  
Spike was at the bar, drinking away his sorrows with a beer. He couldn't believe what happened to him in Africa. "Bloody bastard, thinking he can give me my soul. And there's not even a chance for me to lose it like that panzy-boy Angel."   
  
Spike looked terrible, Willow could tell that he hadn't gotten any sleep for days. She didn't know what was wrong. "Hey," Willow said as she sat in the stool next to Spike. "Why so glum?"   
  
"It's all her fault," Spike started. "Damn whench. Oh, it's not her fault. I can't blame her, I'm the one that wanted this. Or I thought I wanted the chip taken out. But no, I get this? What the hell is wrong with the Powers?" Spike was mumbling.  
  
Willow overheard some of Spike's mumblings, and had a more bewildered look on her face than Spike did. "Spike, what's wrong?" Willow asked again.  
  
"Willow, have you ever wanted something so terribly bad, and you had the opportunity to get that something, then some bloody idiot had to give you something which you never thought you'd get?" Spike looked at her, then suddenly bursted into tears.  
  
"Spike, seriously, what's wrong?" Willow asked again, sounding serious. "You can tell me."  
  
"It's my soul Willow. I got my soul back!" Spike said as the tears were swelling up in his eyes. "That bloody bitch made me get my soul back!"  
  
"Who Buffy? How did Buffy make you get your soul back?" Willow asked.  
  
"If she hadn't faught her feelings for me, I wouldn't have gone to Africa to get the chip out of my head. Which actually earned me the title of "vampire with a soul."   
  
"Spike, I don't know what to say." Willow said as she stared at his face. "Want to come back to Buffy's house and talk? She's out with Dawn until late sometime. Come on, it'd be fun!" Willow said.  
  
"Alright, lets go then." Spike said as he left a five dollar bill on the bar and headed out.   
  
----------------------------  
  
As they walked towards Buffy's house, Willow had many questions running through his mind. "Spike, how does it feel? I mean, to have your soul. Is it like a long lost friend's come home?" Willow asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Hurts like bloody hell. The pain I feel right now goes beyond what this damn chip in my head ever did. Oh hell, I just realized something, I still can't hurt any humans. That little bastard!" Spike said, kicking a can so hard it flew through the window of a car infont of them.   
  
"So you're just like Angel then? A soul and a destiny for redemption?" Willow asked, putting a rise at the last word, dropping a subtle hint for Spike.   
  
"Uh, sure I guess, I don't think I have the 'true happiness' clause but I have the soul and conscious." Spike said, still looking sad, although Willow could've sworn she saw a hint of happiness when he mentioned the 'true happiness' meaning sex with the woman he loved.  
  
"Do you love her Spike?" Willow asked. "I mean, do you love her?" Willow emphasised the word "love" that last time.  
  
"Yes, yes, I do, at first I wanted to make her pay for not loving me, but now I get it. Now I see why he gave me my soul. That's what I really wanted, not vengance but rather love. Oh Willow thank you!" Spike shot off towards Buffy's house.  
  
"Wait Spike!" Willow called out, running as fast as she could but Spike's determination to see Buffy was overwhelming. Spike made it to Buffy's house but couldn't get in, then he figured she probably did an anti-invitation spell on the house. Willow finally caught up after about 10 minutes of running, "Please, Spike," she said, panting, "Come in." And Spike and Willow walked in.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Cleaning Out the Skeletons

ALL FROM LOVE  
Chapter 3: Cleaning the Skeletons  
by: PennilessBoho  
  
Setting: Post "Death" in season 6. Post season 3 finale of Angel.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Angel was sitting in his office on that same day. Staring at the wall, thinking of how Connor refused to believe him about Holtz's death. "How could I have been so blind?" He thought to himself. "How could I not see no matter what Holtz believed, Connor was raised on the hatred of me." His eyes glanced by a picture of Cordelia on the wall. "How'd she get away. Damnit, it seems that the Powers are always trying to find a way to screw up my life!" Angel threw a snow globe at the wall, when Fred walked in.   
  
"Knock knock," she said as she softly tapped on the office door. "I heard something shatter and figured you could use my help." Fred said as she headed right to where the snow globe lay in hundreds of shattered pieces. "Angel, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you lost Connor and Cordelia. Things just haven't been the same since... well, since Gunn saved us from Connor."  
  
"Yea, I guess Connor couldn't stand to take a human life. No matter how much he hated me. I'll miss Gunn Fred, I know what he meant to you. It's just been so long since anything has gone right in L.A. and I wonder if I'm still supposed to be here." Angel said right before a briliant bright light filled the Hyperion. The image of Cordelia dropped down from the ceiling and infront of Angel.   
  
"Hello Angel." Cordelia said. "I know you don't know about your direction since I... left. But I'm here to tell you what you must do."  
  
"That doesn't sound like something the Powers would do Cordy." Angel said.  
  
"Well, I'm special. I'm the first mortal to be of the Powers that Be. I have a lot of leeway." Cordelia said with a smile.  
  
"Cordy, I never got to tell you I lo..."   
  
"Angel don't!" Cordelia calmly yelled. "You don't need to tell me. I love you too. But we never would've worked, in fact, I would've died if we were together, that's why the Powers intervened when they did." Angel looked like he was hit with a semi truck, the news was so bad. "Angel, here's what you must do. Go to Sunnydale. There's a big turn of events that the Powers didn't see coming. Once again, love has changed the will of the cosmos, and a great evil is coming to counteract it. Go now! Take Fred, she'll help you." Suddenly Cordelia was gone. In an instant all the light vanished from the room and Fred was standing there with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Angel, who were you talking to?" Fred asked.  
  
"You mean, you didn't see that?" Angel asked, with a great concern that Fred might be blind or something.  
  
"I saw you talk in gibberish, and I heard you talk in gibberish, and I thought you were talking in gibberish. Angel, what's going on?"  
  
"Pack a bag Fred, we're going to Sunnydale." Angel said with a stern countenance.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Spike shot out of his bed and stood up. "What in the hell are you talking about Dawn?" Spike never thought about Dawn like that before, but he was so wrapped up in Buffy, what good would it do? Now that Buffy had wripped out his beatless heart, there was no love for her. Now Dawn dropped this bombshell on him, that he couldn't deny, now that he thought about it, was something he felt was mutual. "What do you know about love? You couldn't possible 'love' me." Spike was trying to prevent a spur-of-the-moment mistake that might make him regret it later.   
  
"Spike, I know as much about love as Buffy did when she was my age. You saw her and Angel, and I've read her diaries, I have the same feelings about you, the uncontrollable love, the constant thoughts of you. There's just so much, we were always friends, no matter what. We had a connection, I was as useless to the gang as you were, I was overlooked, taken advantage of, so were you. Why is it so hard to grasp. Now that you have a soul, a chance to be happy, so do I. This isn't something I'm taking on a whim Spike... William. This is something I've felt for a long time." Dawn sat down on his bed. "I love you William!" She cried. Spike walked over and sat down next to her.   
  
"You look here nibblet." He started. "I can't deny that I don't feel anything for you, and I understand the connections that we have, but I just can't grasp this idea that..." Just then Dawn leaned forward and kissed him. Her hand was running up his face and through his hair. The two kissed for a long time, as Willow walked back in the crypt.  
  
"Dawn, c'mon, we've got to go." Willow couldn't find Dawn anywhere so when she looked down the ladder she saw her and Spike kissing. She knew what was going on. Her mind still hasn't fully adjusted from evil witch mode so she could still faintly hear the strongest emotions in someone's heart, and in Dawn's heart, all she could feel was love for Spike. It greatly reminded her of Buffy and Angel. Willow waited outside the crypt and a few minutes later Dawn came out.  
  
"Sorry, I was talking to..." Dawn began to lie.  
  
"It's ok Dawn, I know... I... I'll keep this between us for now." Willow assured her. "But if you can't keep this forever. You know that before long people will know."  
  
"I know Willow, but it's hard for me to find the right time to announce this. I mean, Xander's hated Spike for such a long time, and Buffy despises him now that he made that stupid mistake."  
  
"I know, I know, Willow said. There's not going to be a lot of happiness but it's the only right thing."  
  
"I will, I promise." Dawn said. Just then a sulky brunette walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, which one of you is Willow?" She asked.  
  
Willow raised her hand slowly, "I am." She said.  
  
"I'm Fred, I work with Angel, we're in town and he wante me to tell you he's in Buffy's house now."   
  
"Ok, we were about to go over there now, so do you want us to walk over there with you?" Willow asked.  
  
"That'd be swell, I wouldn't want to be lost here anyways." Fred replied. The trio walked to Buffy's house, it was approaching noon now, and they're going to see what Angel wanted.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	3. Heart With No Soul

ALL FROM LOVE  
Chapter 2: Heart with No Soul  
by: PennilessBoho  
  
Setting: Post "Death" in season 6.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Spike and Willow sat talking for hours, catching up on some of the events that Spike missed. Willow was confessing all she did during her magic overload she had. She trusted Spike, there was something about that rugged, chiseled face, and the familiarity of how evil he was, that made her trust him. He seemed to know what she was going through.   
  
"You know Will, I'm going through the same bloody pain you are. I mean, here I was, in touch with the darkest of hell, wanting to kill everyone, and now, I realized how big of an ass I've been. I know that doesn't make up for any of it, but I mean, I know what it feels like to feel defeated." Spike softly told Willow. The tea they were drinking had gotten cold from all the time they were spending on talking.   
  
The door creaked open, as two female figures walked in from the darkness of night into the dimmly lit home. The smaller of the figures had the biggest smile on her face, from what Spike could tell. The pair walked into the living room to see who was up at this hour. Dawn nearly spilled her drink when she saw Spike sitting on the couch.  
  
"Spike?" She asked, as if the were seeing the love of her life again.  
  
"'Ello kitten," Spike said with a grin. "How's sis here treatin' you?"   
  
"Get out." Buffy blurted. "You aren't welcome here."  
  
"I invited him Buffy." Willow said standing up for Spike.  
  
"Willow? Why on earth would you let a potential rapist in my house?" Dawn's face grimmaced at the sound of that, but it didn't lower her demenor at all.  
  
"Because..." Spike started, he knew that odds were Buffy wouldn't believe him, "Because, I needed a little reassurance that you were ok, from Willow." Spike said as he was putting on his coat. "But now I see that for myself, I'm off." Spike started walking towards the door. Dawn stopping him at the door. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"I'm glad your back." Dawn noticed there was something different about Spike, she couldn't place her finger on it, maybe it was a little ability she has from being the Key, but she knew Spike was different. "I'll see you tomorrow." She wispered in Spike's ear, still hugging him, until Buffy pulled her off.  
  
"Get out now." Buffy demanded.   
  
"Ok, slay... er, Buffy." Spike said, looking down on the ground reluctantly.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next day was a slow day. Dawn had a day off from school, so she went to go see Spike. She woke up and went down for breakfast first, where Willow was trying to make a breakfast item of some kind.  
  
"Oh, morning Dawn-y. Hey, I think I know what your going to do today." Willow said with a half-smile on her face.  
  
"Oh really?" Dawn hesitated. She doesn't know what Willow was talking about, but she played along.  
  
"Yes, I know you aren't as stubborn as your sister, and believe me, now's not a time to be stubborn. Go see him, ask him about Africa." Willow said with a wink. Just then Buffy walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey Dawn, whatcha got planned for today?" Buffy asked.   
  
Willow jumped in, "Well Dawn and I were going to have a picnic. We wanted to relax and chat today, we wont be out all day. I promise."   
  
"Ok, that sounds cool. I was going to stop by UC-Sunnydale and ask about re-entering. I need to finish college."  
  
"That's a good idea," Willow said. "I did that the other day. Spots are filling up! Better hurry!"   
  
Buffy took Willow's advice and ran upstairs. The pair took this time to walk out the door, towards the cemetary.   
  
"Willow, what's different about Spike? I mean, there's something different about him right? He seems different, like there's more to him now." Dawn asked.  
  
"Well Dawn, lets just say he has more in common with us now." Willow replied with a smile.   
  
They walked for about ten minutes, the usual length of time it took to get to the cemetary with out being attacked by anything. The clouds were out today. It was a relatively beautiful day outside, and Dawn sucked in all of it. Her face was so lit up with happiness that Willow thought that she was under a spell or something. But Dawn assured her on several occasions she wasn't, she was just happy to be alive, and she showed it, until she got to Spike's crypt. The happiness seemed to turn into a stone face, ready to take any news and not be phased by it. She's learned well how to do that from Buffy.  
  
"Well, glad to see you two." Spike said, avoiding the light that rushed in fromt he room from the open door. "Can I get you anything?" Spike asked, pooring a glass of blood for himself.   
  
"No, thanks." The girls replied. Willow was wondering how a conversation would start. then Dawn just blurted out.  
  
"Do you have a soul?" The words from Dawn's mouth made Spike's eyes water. "Do you? I mean, there's something different. I know there is. So... do you?" Dawn was in tears at the thought of Spike with a soul.  
  
"Yea pet, I do." Spike said reluctantly, he was starting to enjoy the soul he had, aside from the conscious he gained, he enjoyed the true love he felt. He cared for Dawn with all his heart. But not love. Not what he felt for Buffy.  
  
Just then the door to the crypt slammed open. Buffy stood in the sunlight, her silhouette was all you could see the sun was so bright. Spike dove behind a crypt to avoid the light.   
  
"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked. She could tell that Buffy came here to beat up Spike for revenge, but she wouldn't let that.   
  
"Willow took..." Dawn started.  
  
"Buffy, it's not what you think, Spike, he has a soul. He got his soul back when he went to Africa." Willow pleaded.  
  
"Is this true William?" Buffy asked, closing the door, letting Spike get up from the hole he was hiding in.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, it's true." Spike was walking towards Buffy, trying to confront her with his news.  
  
"Don't come any closer Spike." Buffy demanded. "Who do you think you are? Are you so deluded by your infatuation for me you try to be like Angel? God, I should've known you could never be the kind of man I needed." Buffy opened the door and stormed out of the crypt.  
  
Spike fell on his knees when he heard what she said. Dawn quickly ran to him, she held him and hugged him. Spike was weeping so hard that his chest felt like it was going to explode. Dawn tried so hard to calm him down, but Spike quickly got up and ran down the ladder to his bed. "Get out!" He yelled, "I need my alone time!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Willow, can you leave us alone? I'll be ok. I know the way home." Dawn asked.  
  
"Of course Dawn, but don't tell Buffy."   
  
"Believe me, I wont." Dawn said with a half smile. Willow quietly walked out the door as Dawn climbed down the ladder. Spike was laying on his back on the bed, moaning with agony.   
  
"Why!? Why do I get cursed with a soul to have my heart ripped out by the one I love." Spike was moaning.  
  
"Spike, she doesn't love you." Dawn whispered. "I know she doesn't. It's nothing against you, its just that she's built it up in herself not to have anymore relationships like Angel's. She wants a normal person." Dawn said, walking over to the bed.  
  
"Why do you care Dawn, what can you possibly know about the love that Buffy and Angel had? You technically weren't even around when it happened." Spike asked, sitting up.  
  
"Because... I have that same kind of love in my heart for you." Dawn said as she took Spike's hand.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	4. Who Could've Known

ALL FROM LOVE  
Chapter 4: Who Could've Known  
by: PennilessBoho  
  
Setting: Post "Death" in season 6. Post season 3 finale of Angel.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Angel sat in the Summers' residence. Opposite of Angel was Buffy, drinking a tea, calming her nerves. "So what you're saying is that Cordelia is one of the Powers?" Buffy asked. "I just can't imagine miss 'Cordelia Chase' being of the Powers." Buffy took another sip of the tea, not even looking at Angel.  
  
"I know what you mean. It is kinda ironic but she's definately changed since high school. She grew to love..." Angel didn't want to tell Buffy that he and Cordelia were almost a couple, so he had to improvise, "Doyle! Yes, Doyle. She loved Doyle, and he died."  
  
"Yea, that was a year or two ago right?" Buffy asked, knowing something was wrong with that statement.   
  
"Yea well you know how these things are." Angel said as the front door opened and Fred, Willow, and Dawn walked in.   
  
"Hey guys!" Fred waved. She never got to hang out with the infamous 'Scooby Gang' but she was excited to have most of the surviving members here. "Is everyone here?"   
  
"No, Xander's on his way, and I don't know if Anya is a part of it anymore." Buffy said, just then Anya popped into the room.   
  
"I'll help you if there's an apocolypse or something." Anya said. "Just don't consider me apart of your little group anymore." And with that she vanished out of sight, right as Xander opened the door.   
  
"Hey Buff, who's black convertable is that..." Xander saw Angel there and almost screamed. "Oh, HEY Angel! Long time no see! Been keeping yourself free from evil Angelus? That's good." Xander sat down and took a breath.   
  
Buffy looked around the room and saw this might be the new Scoobie Gang, but she knew there was one person who always would help and he's not here. Spike. Buffy shrugged that thought out of her mind, and looked at Dawn, who had a big grin on her face. "Why are you so happy?" She asked.  
  
Dawn, who realized she might be giving off a wrong idea, thought of a good lie. "I'm just so glad to see Angel back, it's so nice to see old friends." She seemed to put an emphasis on 'friends' to hint to Buffy about Spike.  
  
"Oh, ok." Buffy said, she couldn't shake this idea that that wasn't all the truth. "Ok, so Angel, you said that Cordelia, who is now a goddess..."  
  
"Woa, woa, woa, let's just pause this VCR of flashback! What happened to Cordy?" Xander tried to recall what was just said.  
  
"Angel said that Cordelia was asked to be one of the Powers, since she was already a powerful demon." Buffy said calmly, still not grasping this herself.  
  
"Oh, that's good, I always knew my Cordy would make it big. I mean, I didn't know it'd be like 'god like' big but hey, whatever." Xander grabbed a handful of popcorn on the table and sat back. "So what brings ol' cursed soul Angel back to Sunnydale? Another vision?"  
  
"You could say that," Angel said quickly. "Actually Xander, Cordelia told us to come here, to stay. Since Cordelia's gone, as is Wesley, and... Gunn." Fred looked down in rememberance, but quickly regained her stature. "We were told that something related to love has caused a great turn in events and the Powers don't know how to handle it. It's caused a great evil to come to balance out the love."  
  
"Oh, just one of those." Xander replied in witty humor, that no one else found funny.  
  
"Do you know anything specific?" Dawn asked, she sounded nervous and it raised Buffy's attention.  
  
"Like what Dawn?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Oh, uh, you know... Spike, and his soul." Dawn said.  
  
Angel and Xander both lept forward in their chairs. "WHAT?!"   
  
"Oh, Spike just wanted to get his soul so he could win me over." Buffy said, as if it were just like on a soap opera on TV.  
  
Dawn quickly jumped in, "No it's not like that Buffy!" She was standing up now, to yell at her sister for bashing the man she loved. "Spike wanted the chip out so he can prove to you that he could be with you and know he wouldn't hurt you!" Dawn was almost in tears now. "He didn't want his soul, it caused him as much pain as you do." Dawn ran out of the room, Buffy was running right behind her.  
  
"Dawn, are you in love with Spike?" Buffy quickly asked, putting the pieces together. "Are you? Do you think he loves you? He tried to rape me! Not to mention kill me on numerous occasions when I was in high school!"   
  
"Y-y-yes, I do love him. And as far as I know, he can love me, we talked about it. He's definately not in love with you anymore!" Dawn yelled running up to her room and locking the door.  
  
Buffy walked back downstairs to a group of people who sat and just stared at each other. No one said a word. Silence was the loudest thing there, until Fred raised her hand.  
  
"Uh, sorry for sounding stupid, but what just happened?"  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
